Cleaning robots include mobile robots that perform desired cleaning tasks, such as vacuuming, in unstructured environments. Many kinds of cleaning robots are autonomous to some degree and in different ways. For example, an autonomous cleaning robot may be designed to automatically dock with an evacuation station for the purpose of emptying its cleaning bin of vacuumed debris.